Jessica Herleins
Jessica is the Lady of Air. Along with Lucas, Toby and Nick they make up the Lords of Nature and fight against the Volcano Gormiti. She is the only girl in the group and extremely girly. Jessica is very optimistic and is the very typical teenage girl that loves to fit in. She is obsessed with fashion. She likes to go shopping with Gina but puts her Gorm friends first. She is Gina's friend but would leave her immediately to hang out with Nick, Lucas and especially Toby.It is hinted in the movie that the only reason she hangs out with Gina is because she is the only girl in the group and doesn't want her friends to think that she only has friends who are boys. She doesn't know or care much about Gina which is why she didn't even know about Gina's crush on Lucas. She fought with Gina for blaming her for taking Gina's mascot job. Gina tried to explain that she only wanted a hug. Jessica wasn't having any of it though and she caused a fight. She is really pretty which is why she is quite vain. She hates going underground, but hides it from her friends. She doesn't like to reveal much about herself. In Gorm she's the least bravest between her friends but she is willing to help, though she mostly does the far away attacks and doesnt risk her self for close up fist to fist or physical fighting. There are many hints that she is the one who first had a crush on Toby. She mostly called his name when she needed to be rescued. That is why he noticed her. She loves to be right and is very competitive. She laughs at Toby alot to get his attention. Jessica always runs after Toby on the way down the stairs to the primal pad. When having to carry someone in gormiti form she always goes for Toby and lets the other air gormiti with her to carry the others/ other gormiti with her. Although she doesn't admit it, she is in love with Toby, and is the one who caused him to notice her. Physical appearence On Earth On Earth, Jessica has pale blonde hair that she wears in a pony tail decorated with feathers. In Seasons 1 and 2, she wears a purple striped dress with pale blue leggings and dark purple boots trimmed with fur. In Season 3, she wears a white shirt and a pink top. Her hair stays the same. In Gorm As the Lady of Air, Jessica takes the form of a winged woman with large wings and feathers. In Season 1, she has long blonde hair, pink butterfly-like wings and has purple armor, pink talons and white fur on her legs and hands. In Season 2, her hair gets shorter, she has white, bird wings and is dressed in pink,white and turqoise armour. In Season 3, Jessica has raptor like wings, white hair, blue skin and wears pink, blue and black armour. Powers and Abilities As the lord of Air, Jessica has the power to control all the forces of air and has many air based attacks. With her wings, Jessica is very fast and agile in the air. She relies on her wings alot, which could probably be her weakness. Her known attacks are: *Power Sphere *Sharp Wings *Feather Darts *Whirlwind *Wind Shooter 'Gallery' Jessica la era del eclipse supremo.png|Jessica's appearance at the Supreme Eclipse Era 37395 9.jpg|Jessica with her golden armour Gormiti(2).jpg Jessica.png Gormiti i Signori della Natura -09.JPG Gormiti i Signori della Natura -05.JPG|Jessica's human appearance at Supreme eclipse era Gormiti-The-Lords-of-Nature-Return.jpg|Wii game Mqdefault.jpg|Caption from episode 2x15 Category:Characters Category:Lords of nature Category:Items